


best day ever.

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jared really lovs the cronch // written by a friend. dedicated to @tolbaguette for their birthday 8)-THIS IS A CRACK FIC OK-





	best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolbaguette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolbaguette/gifts).



"A-are you sure you wanna do this Jare? It seems kinda...dangerous." Evan stuttered out, holding a bath bomb.

Jared let out a strained moan in response. "Please...I want it so bad!" Jared begged.

Evan took a deep breath before he shoved the whole bathbomb into Jared's ass, making said boy let out a groan.

"One...one down..nine more to go." Evan said before he shoved another bathbomb into Jared's ass.

  
A few minutes passed and Evan was finally at his last bathbomb. "R-ready?" He said, getting a groan in response. And with that Evan shoved the last bathbomb into Jared's sizzling asshole.

"N-now your cock." Jared reminded Evan.   
Evan took a deep breath before he pushed his whole dick inside Jared's ass, making them both moan.

"A-ahh...the sizzle feels so good." Evan moaned out, thrusting his hips wildly.

  
Connor finally walked out of the bathroom with bath bombs around his cock. He went to Evan and began fucking the boy in the ass.

Soon after they all came, but it wasn't over it. Connor pulled out of Evan, showing the remaining bathbombs.

"Eat up." He said and Jared quickly got to his knees and began to Cronch on the ass flavored Cronchies~

Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
